warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Cerberus 2
New Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information 'Defense Waves' 'Attack Waves - Underground Bases' '''Attack Waves - Island Bases 'Fortress Waves ' 'Experience Point Bonus. ' *'XP Modifier ' - The XP Bonus Modifier, once active will apply a percentage increase ( base on the Level of the Modifier ) to the awarded Experience Point at the completion of every Wave for a limited time. This XP Modifier may be found as part of the Event Box. *'XP Modifier Activation & Increase ' - The XP Bonus Modifier is given or increased at the successful completion of any ATTACK WAVE ( Event Base or Compound Fortress ) and will remain active for 3 hours. If additional attack waves is completed while the current XP Bonus Modifier is still active the Modifier Clock is reset and then the modifier level is increase unit the maximum level is reached. If the Modifier is at the maximum percentage the it will cease to increase but the Clock will still be reset again to 3 hours. *'XP Modifier Level ' - The XP Bonus Modifier has 5 levels : 4%, 8%, 12%, 16% and 20%. The level is increased 4% for each attack done within the an active modifier duration. If the modifier is allowed to expire the level is reset to the beginning and must be re-stacked. *'XP Modifier Duration '- Once obtained the XP Bonus Modifier will last for a duration of 3 hours. If no other attack wave are completed within this time the modifier will expire and the bonus will be returned to zero. If another attack wave is completed in this time the clock will be reset to 3 hours. This could potentially allow a Player, once reached to maintain a 20% bonus for as long as they can continue to play. 'Ending of a Special Event. ' A Special Event ends in one of two ways: #The[[Definition of Terms| Official Event Clock]] expires. The event runs for a limited time of 6 days, after which time the Special Event Rogue Base will be removed from the World Map and all waves will be halted. #The Player reaches a wave that he or she can not successfully defend or complete, thus forcing the Player to resign from the event. Event Shop 'Event Experience Points (eXP)' *The Player is awarded''' eXP' for every successfully completed wave during an active Event. These points may be tracked by the Player in the 'Event Panel' located above the 'Mission Panel' while both on the 'World Map' and in the 'Player's Base. '''Special Event Prizes *'The Event Shop may only be accessed while inside the Player's Base. *As the Player acquires eXP, they may at any time during and up to 48 hours after the end of the Event, choose to spend all or a portion of their eXP on one or more of the newly introduced Special Event Prizes 'in the 'Event Shop. *Also available in the Event Shop 'are all the past 'Special Event Prizes ' excluding any 'Removed or Locked Special Event Prizes . *The Event Shop is split into two seperate sections: **'''''Unowned - Shows all current and past Special Event Prizes '''not currently unlocked by the Player. **Owned' - Shows all 'Special Event Prizes' the Player has previously unlocked during the current and all past events. 'Use It Or Lose It' Following the conclusion of the 'Special Event: *The '''Event Shop will remain open for 48 Hours. *Any unused eXP at the time the Event Shop closes will be lost. *If a Player has no remaining eXP at the end of the Event the Event Shop will close immediately. Event Base & Fortress Compound Layouts Wave Notes & Highlights Listed here are Highlights of significant Waves. Shown waves may contain content not listed. Click Expand to View Additional Wave Notes *'Wave 01 - (D)' - Demonstration Wave to show the BFG in action. At the conclusion of the wave the Player's is Base is Restored to its original state and they are awarded 600 eXP. *'Wave 02 - (D) -' First standard Defensive Wave. *'Wave 04 - (A) - CAVE BASE '- First Attack Wave on a Eastern Horde Underground Base. *'Wave 07 - (A) - ISLAND BASE' - First Attack Wave on a Eastern Horde Island Base. *'Wave 10 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND '- First Attack on a Fortress Compound. *'Wave 14 - (A) - CAVE BASE ' - Level 3 & 4''' Turrets *'''Wave 17 - (A) - ISLAND BASE - Level 2 Turrets / Hercules *'Wave 19 - (D) -' Hover Tanks / Turrets / Slayer Drones / Paladins *'Wave 20 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND '- *'Wave 24 - (A) - CAVE BASE' - *'Wave 27 - (A) - ISLAND BASE' - *'Wave 29 - (D) -' Crusader X *'Wave 30 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND '- *'Wave 34 - (A) - CAVE BASE' - *'Wave 35 - (D) -' Widowmaker X *'Wave 36 - (D) -' Viper / Halcyon / Elite Razorbacks / Elite Gatling Trucks *'Wave 37 - (A) - ISLAND BASE ' - *'Wave 38 - (D) -' Flame Assault Vehicles *'Wave 39 - (D) -' Behemoths / Halcyon / Elite Razorbacks / Elite Gatling Trucks *'Wave 40 - (A) - FORTRESS COMPOUND '- *'Wave 41 - (D) -' Widowmaker Prime / Behemoths / Flame Assault Vehicles *'Wave 42 - (D) -' Widowmaker X / Hover Tanks / Halcyon / Elite Gladiators *'Wave 43 - (D) -' Viper / Elite Mega Tanks / Mega Tanks / Hercules / Elite Razorbacks *'Wave 44 - (A) - CAVE BASE' - *'Wave 45 - (D) -' Vanquishers / Laser Tanks / Reaper Drones *'Wave 46 - (D) -' Titan / Havocs / Warhawks / Mega Tanks / Laser Tanks / Elite Gatling Trucks *'Wave 47 - (A) - ISLAND BASE ' - Additional Information *Operation: Cerberus 2 combines the Island & Caves Bases from from Operation: Floodgate with the Fortress Compounds introduced in''' Operation: Cerberus. Related Pages *Special Events' *'Event Shop' External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : 'Operation: Cerberus 2 - (Official)' *Kixeye Forum Thread : ' ---- (Official)' *Kixeye Forum Thread : 'Operation: Cerberus 2 Preview (06/06) - (Official)' *Kixeye Forum Thread : ' ---- (Official)' Quotes '''Click Expand to View Additional Quotes' Known Event Issues Hit Expand to View This Section Listed here are bugs that have been identified with this Unit. Once fixed each issue will be moved to Resolved. Existing Known Bugs : *1 *2 Resolved Bugs : *1 *2 Forum Discussion Links : *1 Animated Photo eastern horde satellite base 1.gif|Eastern Horde Satellite Base 1 Gallery Cerberus2-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Pre-Event Description #1 Cerberus2-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Pre-Event Description #2 Cerberus2-EventMessage-3-Pre.png|Pre-Event Description #3 3day.jpg|Pre-event message photo #2 7day.jpg|Pre-event message photo #1 1day.jpg|Pre-event message #3 Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite1-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #1 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Satellite2-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Satellite Base #2 Background Cerberus-FortressCompound-Core-Background.jpg|Fortress Compound Core Base Background Floodgate1-Island-Background.jpg|Island Background ( Introduced in Operation: Floodgate ) Floodgate1&2-Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Background ( Introduced in Operation: Floodgate ) Video Navigation